User talk:Nighthawkifikation
Permission to get admin rights? Since you're the only admin on this wiki, would you let me become admin through wiki adoption? I've edited the most out of all of the users here. Sarakonde (talk) 05:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Please block this anon This person just deleted your user page and replaced it with "yolo" and also blanked the Cloud 9 page, I have reverted the edits. Wiki navigation update Hey Gav, I have updated the code to the top wiki navigation. You can go to Wiki-navigation, go into source mode (important), copy and paste in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Thanks again, Sarakonde (talk) 05:52, September 24, 2013 (UTC) You were made admin for a reason You can do what you want to the wiki, because LittoCona made you admin for a reason, not just for blocking people. You really need to do some maintenance beacause that is what admins are supposed to do. LittoCona doesn't seem very active right now, so you are the main admin as of now Kewlcatz. Sarakonde (talk) 00:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Please enable message walls! You're admin and you can! It's so difficult to talk here every other wiki has it! Go here: Btw, I can't edit the main page! >:( Sarakonde (talk) 23:12, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : I know how to enable message walls, but I am not sure if the other admins would be okay with it. kewlcatz volunteers as a tribute! 10:53, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, you're the only active admin here (the other one said they were not active). How is it not okay to enable message walls? This wiki is just old, that's why we don't have that and no one bothered to add it. It needs updating, we need notifications! You are the admin now! '''Sarakonde (talk) 22:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Artemis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LittoCona (talk) 14:22, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I need help with the wiki since I'm pretty much inactive on it, would you like to be an admin?LittoCona (talk) 00:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) '''REPLY: '''Sure. kewlcatz volunteers as a tribute! 23:17, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I can help out Hey Gav, I am very good with decorating and organizing wikis, and cleaning spam (like my own wiki KPopp Sims 3 Wiki) and I am wondering do you take admin requests? Thanks! : Also, please enable Message Walls here! It makes it easier to talk! Go to ! Sarakonde (talk) 06:26, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 44324324324243242 hi :D I LOVE MINECRAFT :D 11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)11:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)~~ Removing The Messages From A Poser Hello, I had a problem as someone very immature posing as me, I was wondering if you could remove the posts from the person posing as me from this forum, http://ihascupquake.wikia.com/wiki/Sims_3_Island_Paradise . Thanks. BrittanyRosenSims3 (talk) 21:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC)Brittany